The Drunken Knight: Blaster Dark Version
by blue4storm4magus
Summary: ANOTHER boring hot afternooon when Blaster Blade ties Blaster Dark up and makes him watch the video clip which his brother recorded when he was drunk. (A/N: Both are again brothers.) THE story is complete now.(phew)
1. Chapter 1

It was just another hot summer afternoon when Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark were just lazing on the bed, having absolutely NOTHING to do.

Suddenly, a wide smirk spread on Blade's face as he remembered something. His hands reached for the drawer and he took out a CD from it. He grinned as his hand showed up the CD in front of the Shadow Paladin, who kept his blank face on. Blade waved it in front of his face as he said, "Remember this, Bro?"

Blaster Dark raised an eyebrow at his statement while his annoying brother just smirked confidently.

"This CD contains …the video clip that I recorded when you were drunk."

"….I thought I already destroyed it, burned it, trashed it, and threw it out."

Blade rolled his dark green eyes, "I have a copy you know…how about we watch it?"

"How about…no?"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"No and I don't like sweets."

"…..Please?"

"**NO**."

"You're no fun…" Blade pouted.

"Give me that CD."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way, now give it to me like a good boy."

Blaster Blade reluctantly gave him the CD, but suddenly sneered. As soon as Blaster Dark turned back, Blade forcefully pushed him into a chair and tied him firmly with ropes, although he got a bruise on his left eyes while doing so.

"**Blade…**"Dark hissed angrily like a snake, clearly annoyed. "**Untie me…**"

"Really sorry, but it's just that when you're drunk, you're funny as hell! Now sit and enjoy…!" He said as he pressed the 'play' button on his DVD player.

* * *

WOO HOO! I GOT 5 REVIEWS! Now, I can upload the whole story! (note that it may take time, I am struggling with a Biology presentation! And I am totally a nervous wreck, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SPEAKING IN PUBLIC! As it is I rarely speak to anyone...)


	2. Chapter 2

"_Um...Dark, I think you drank too much…"_

_The Shadow paladin, whose cheeks were now crimson, hiccupped."Hwuh? Now I didn't! I can dwink mowe…"_

_Blaster blade covered his mouth with his hands, resisting his urge to laugh._

"_But you drank something like 2 barrels! And now you're totally drunk! Stop drinking!"_

"_Nwah…Don't *_hic*_wanna…let mwe relax for this nwight, Blade-chan_…"

**Blade…CHAN?!**

"_YOU ARE REALLY FREAKING ME OUT, DARK! Though you're amusing as hell…"_

"_Eh? Blade…you're 201!"_

"_EVEN YOUR GRAMMAR CHANGED! STOP DRINKING, FOR REAL!"_

"_Uwaa…I wanna plway...I don't wanna go home…"_

"…_Stop it Dark, stop drinking. Seriously." Blaster blade tried to pull his brother away from the table, but he kicked him away and clapped his hands. _

"_Owwww…HEY!" blade said as he felt himself being lifted up in…BRIDAL STYLE._

"_Aww…look! Such a grumpy little cute baby in my hands!" Blaster dark said as he began to spin Blade around._

"_WHEEEEE!"_

"_STOOOOP! IT'S SPINNING – GAAAH!" Blade yelled in pain as Dark dropped him to the ground._

"_You little…!" Blaster blade was cut off as Dark helped him up. Blade thought it was finally over, but…_

"_BLADE-CHAN! LET'S DO THAT OPPA WHAT STYLE!" He said as he got into what Blade thought…a dance 'stance'_

"_Its oppa-gangnam style…but what the heck are you going to do-?!" Blade was cut off once again as his jaw dropped wide as his brother did the…OPPA-GANGNAM style. Well, rather the oppa-DARK style…_

"_Oh ywah! Join me, Bwade!"_

* * *

The video suddenly stopped as Blade switched it off and dropped to ground, laughing as he clutched his stomach and rolled on the floor.

"…Just kill me NOW." Blaster Dark blankly stated, urging to commit suicide after seeing that kind of thing. Blade wiped his tears away and smirked at him.

"Man, I gotta thank the bartender for recording that!"  
"My image is totally ruined, IDIOT" Dark screamed as he finally got up from his seat and stormed out of the room, but stopped halfway in the hallway. He smirked as he continued on his way, while still hearing Blade laughing. Little did our Royal Paladin knew that was going to face the same thing very soon.

"Don't worry, Blade…I'll get my revenge soon…"

* * *

So, how was it folks? And do you want to know about Dark's revenge? Then you shall have it! But one condition…another five reviews! Geehee…(A/N: Fairytail reference in here, review if you find it)


End file.
